


Married

by snowity



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, beca is adorable, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Where Beca doesn't believe are now married with Luisa.





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my prevailing language, but I'm learning. So, if there are grammar errors, please let me know.  
> This story is posted in Portuguese on another site by me with this same user and too is also posted here in Portuguese.   
> I hope you like it because I love that ship.

Beca and Luisa had married late that afternoon and were now at the party. After much drinking and dancing, the couple were sitting at the table talking. 

"We're married." 

"Yes, Beca, we are." 

"You and I are each other's wives." 

"Yes, we are." 

"I am now Rebeca Mitchell Müller." 

"Yes, you are." 

"You agreed to marry me." 

"Accepted." 

"Soon we will be going to our honeymoon." 

"That's right." 

"I still think I'm dreaming." 

"Aren't you, baby, all this is real." 

"I love you, Luisa." 

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
